Première rencontre
by Laorus
Summary: Court récit de première rencontre entre Harry et diverses créatures magiques. Exercice d'écriture où chaque récit à vu une voyelle différentes de retirer. A vous de découvrir laquelle.
1. Chapter 1: Buck

_**BUCK**_

Je relève les yeux lorsque j'entendis des voix jeunes et énergiques comme les élèves viennent vers l'enclos. C'est Rubeus qui les guide, bien sûr. L'homme est professeur depuis quelques jours. Mois ? Je vis près de lui depuis longtemps près de Rubeus. Il est très heureux et énergique depuis ce jour. Il est professeur depuis quelques jours. Dumbledore, le vieil homme, qui dirige l'école est venu le voir chez lui.

Rubeus me tire de mes réflexions lorsqu'il vient près de moi et de mes congénères. Les jeunes, eux, viennent près de l'enclos, fier de nous. Les jeunes, eux, ont peur. Je donne un coup sur le sol, fier. Peur et respect sont souvent liés. Or, le respect que j'estime le plus. Et, souvent, on ne respect guère les miens. Rubeus est une des uniques personnes à nous respecter, nous hippogriffe. Toutefois, je me souviens que Rubeus chérit plusieurs êtres présents. Il devise souvent d'eux. Ils lui rendent souvent visites. C'est survenu, ce jour encore.

Rubeus leur explique des choses sur nous. Je me détourne. Je vois que quelque uns ne l'écoute guère. Ce n'est nullement décisif pour moi. Je veux juste que cette leçon se termine et obtenir mes furets. Je tourne les yeux et lustres les plumes de mon cou.

Je me redresse vivement lorsqu'un bruit de discussion plus fort retentit. Un élève grimpe l'enclos sur un sourire de Rubeus. Je suis intrigué. Le professeur est fier. Très fier du jeune homme. Je me redresse donc un peu plus lorsque le jeune vient près de moi en douceur. Il semble déterminé et respectueux. Je donne encore un coup sur le sol pour mesurer l'entêtement de l'élève. Des cris fusèrent. Toutefois, il croise mes yeux. Je l'observe plus curieusement encore. Il devient plus nerveux. Toutefois, il suit les instructions de son professeur et s'incline. Je reste immobile et entend Rubeus déçu lui ordonner et reculer. Je cesse de me moquer d'eux et m'incline pour montrer mon respect. Ce jeune le mérite. Bientôt, il vient près de moi et me touche le bec. Je ne peux me retenir de fermer les yeux pour profiter du geste. C'est un tel bonheur. J'observe, ensuite, Rubeus inciter le jeune homme qui vient plus près. Visiblement, il veut être loin de moi. Or, il obéit tout de même et grimpe sur mon dos, nerveusement. Je le sens veiller sur ces gestes. J'ose penser qu'il ne veut guère tirer sur mes plumes et provoquer mon courroux. Dès que je sens le jeune sur mon dos, je me redresse. Quelqu'un sur mon dos signifie un vol. Ce que j'espère depuis des jours. Rubeus me donne un coup léger. C'est le signe pour le vol. Je sens le jeune homme serrer mon cou. Ce jeune fut respectueux. Je sus donc tout disposer pour lui dévoiler le bonheur de voler sur le dos d'un griffondor.


	2. Chapter 2: Aragog

_**ARAGOG**_

Hagrid fut mon ami à l'instant où j'ouvris ma vision sur un cagibi. Là où Hagrid m'avait mis. Il y faisait toujours noir. Hagrid fut toujours un bon ami jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'irritation s'infiltra dans mon corps quand on accusa mon ami d'un assassinat commis à Poudlard. Il jura qu'il n'avait pas commis l'assassinat. Mais il fut puni pour un fait dont il ignorait tout. Hagrid si doux, si bon. L'assassin quitta donc Poudlard sans soucis.

Il fallut l'ami d'Hadrid pour qu'il fût blanchi. Il lui fallut un grand ami. Il lui fallu un gamin au surnom du Survivant.

L'Harry dont parla tant Hagrid vint nous voir quant on accusa mon ami d'actions qu'il n'aurait jamais commis. Pourquoi fut-il un paria ?

Un gamin qu'Hagrid nommait Harry vint donc nous voir. Pour savoir. J'aidai mon ami. Parlais au gamin.

L'ami d'Hagrid fut vaillant. Il apprit qu'Hagrid fut trahi par un humain. Harry apprit qu'Hagrid tomba sans raison.

Harry fut intimidant pour nous. Pour moi. Hagrid avait raison. Moi, Aragog, sut alors pourquoi Hagrid aimait Harry. Il vint nous voir puis nous quitta sans soucis, sans tort.

Hagrid m'apprit, plus tard, qu'Harry prouva qu'il n'avait pas commis l'assassinat qu'il fit, soit disant. L'ami humain d'Hagrid prouva aux humains qu'un humain distinct avait commis l'assassinat. Harry s'avança pour Hagrid.

Il quitta la frondaison puis accomplit l'action qui aida Hagrid, tuant ainsi l'animal qui nous faisait fuir.


	3. Chapter 3: Dobby

_**Dobby**_

Dobby regarda Harry Potter pendant toute la journée, ce jour-là. Harry Potter ! Dobby a rêvé longtemps de le rencontrer. Dobby transplana donc chez Harry Potter. Dobby le regarda. Dobby détesta qu'en Harry Potter sembla désespéré. Dobby se frappa pour cela. La faute incomba à Dobby. Dobby s'empara des lettres de Harry Potter pour le protéger. Dobby fut méchant. Lorsque Dobby fut repéré par Harry Potter, Dobby se dépécha d'aller dans la chambre du mage.

Dobby resta tard, jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter monte dans sa chambre. Dobby rêva longtemps de sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Cependant, ce ne fut pas comme Dobby le rêva. Dobby se rappelera toujours que Harry Potter s'adressa à Dobby comme à un égal.

Harry Potter demanda à Dobby de se camper sur la couchette même de Harry Potter. Harry Potter se plaça sur un tabouret.

Dobby eut encore plus honte de ses actes.

Harry Potter fut tellement bon avec Dobby. Harry Potter écouta Dobby parler du complot de cette année. Le complot de cette année. Le complot de ses méchants patrons. Dobby dû se frapper beaucoup la tête pendant leur échange.

Cependant, Dobby exécuta sa tâche. Dobby effectua sa tâche même lorsque Harry Potter sembla désespéré de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Harry Potter fut en colère contre Dobby ce jour là. Malgré tout, Dobby effectua sa charge dûe. Le gâteau flotta grâce à Dobby.

Selon le plan de Dobby, Harry Potter reçut une lettre par chouette et ses parents furent mécontents. Cependant, Harry Potter fut en sûreté des lors.

C'est ce cru Dobby. Cependant, Dobby évalua mal les choses. Harry Potter fut emmené par ses camarades de classe.

Harry Potter est un grand mage. Harry Potter alla à Poudlard malgré Dobby.


	4. Chapter 4: Marau

_**Marau**_

Je n'avais accepté cet évènement qu'à cause du directeur de l'établissement par respect envers lui. Je n'étais pas ravi que leurs enfants viennent sur les terres de la cité marine. Ils étaient si immatures, centrés sur eux-mêmes. La plupart des humains que j'avais vu dans ma vie étaient rarement aussi intéressant qu'Albus et digne d'intérêt. C'était uniquement sur sa demande que j'avais accepté que ces enfants viennent sur les terres de mes semblables. J'avais réalisé, sans mal, qu'il était inquiet de l'issus de cette épreuve. Aussi, face à l'insistance de l'ami des créatures magiques, j'avais accepté que cette tâche ait lieu ici-bas.

Les jeunes humains qui serviraient d'appas étaient arrivés à l'aube, charmés par Albus lui-même afin d'être dans une sieste extrême. D'après les dires d'Albus, ils étaient destinés à rester dans cet état jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à l'air libre. Je regardais ceux qui étaient sur place. Mes camarades s'étaient assurés de rendre la scène de captivité effrayante. Ils avaient attaché les enfants-appas à de vieux mâts de bateaux et avaient revêtu leur tenu de guerrier qui n'était utilisées que durant les fêtes et les guerres. L'un de ses semblables avait même capturé une créature du lac dans le but de le faire passer en tant qu'animal familier. Il avait été attaché au milieu du passage, devant les détenus. L'effet était parfait. D'autant plus qu'ils ne cessaient de chanter l'hymne créée en vue de faire venir les participants du jeu ici.

Je su, sans peine, qui était le premier humain à arriver parmi les miens. Il était célèbre, même parmi les créatures magiques. Le jeune-qui-avait-survécu était une lueur d'espérance envers les êtres tels que les sirènes. L'enfant aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux de jade arriva le premier et regarda les lieux avec intensité malgré sa frayeur évidente. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, cependant, et nagea vite vers l'assemblée devant les détenus. Je le regardais faire, caché derrière les hautes algues. J'étais curieux de regarder le célèbre enfant agir. Abus l'appréciait d'après ce que j'avais discerné. Je me demandais, aussi, si l'estime que le directeur ressentait était méritée. L'enfant se dirigea directement vers l'unique captif mâle. Le survivant sembla hésitant. Il devait penser que les êtres de l'eau près de lui se précipiteraient sur lui. Intrigué, je l'avais regardé la place puis tenter d'emprunter la lance d'un des gardiens qui, bien sûr, éclata de rire. Après quelques instants d'essais, le jeune magicien se résigna. Il repéra vite une pierre acérée et nagea rapidement vers l'ami qui l'attendait.

J'avais vraiment été intrigué quand il était resté en arrière. Il semblait anxieux. J'avais réalisé qu'il cherchait des yeux les autres participants. Au lieu de ne penser qu'aux succès qui l'attendaient à la surface, il s'inquiétait de la sécurité des captifs, apparemment.

Je m'étais redressé, stupéfait, quand il avait relevé la pierre aiguisée afin de délivrer un autre détenu, la fille aux épais cheveux. D'après les directives d'Albus, mes camarades l'arrêtèrent et le tirèrent en arrière. De ma cachette, je vis clairement l'humain discuter, prétextant que la fille était aussi une amie. Cependant, il indiqua les autres filles en déclarant qu'il ne les laisserait pas. Le jeune Harry se débattait afin d'échapper à l'étreinte des êtres de l'eau qui éclatèrent de rires. Mais je savais qu'ils étaient, eux aussi, charmé par l'énergie, l'altruisme que l'humain manifestait.

Après cela, un jeune vint délivrer sa captive puis un autre. Durant cette heure, le survivant resta, apparemment, anxieux de ce qui arriverait à ceux qui resterait. Vers la fin, il ne restait plus qu'une captive. C'est là que l'humain manifesta, pleinement, le désir de sauver la fillette qu'il restait. Il menaça, très clairement, les gardes de sa baguette en dépit de l'incapacité qu'il avait à parler. Les rires cessèrent et ils libérèrent le passage. Je revinsvers la scène, pendant que l'humain délivrait la fillette. Il s'empara fermement de l'autre captif et s'élança vers la surface.

Il nagea lentement, handicapé par les deux enfants. Il peinait, de plus en plus, à tirer les captifs et il persévérait cependant. Bien que la présence des miens l'inquiéta. Il remuait les jambes, désespéré, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Même quand la plante magique cessa de faire effet. Mes semblables manifestèrent, sans se cacher, leur ravissement à présent. L'humain avait reçu l'estime du peuple de l'eau. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Les têtes de mes semblables, ainsi que la mienne, crevèrent la surface de l'eau afin de rester davantage avec l'humain.

Je m'étais dirigé vers Albus, sur la rive. Je n'avais, bien entendu, pas laissé les faits d'armes du jeune passer. L'enfant avait l'estime du peuple de l'eau et les humains le sauraient, m'étais je dis.


	5. Chapter 5: Hedwige

_**Hedwige**_

J'étais dans ce magasin à peine ma vision claire. J'y étais certainement même avant. L'échoppe était belle et agréable. Invariablement pleine de monde. Dès en en âge de comprendre, j'ai aimé cet endroit. J'aimais les sons m'environnant. J'appréciais les fragrances s'en échappant. Bébé, je les pensais apaisante. Ce serait encore le cas, je pense. Même après ces années passées loin de cet endroit. C'est la place de mon enfance. On a éternellement de la nostalgie envers la maison de notre enfance.

Cependant, j'aime mon maitre. Je n'apprécierais jamais de la laisser. Même afin de rejoindre l'habitation si chère à mon être. Mon maitre a trop besoin de moi, de ma présence.

En entrant dans l'échoppe animalière, il a changé ma vie.

Et, j'aime à croire avoir changé la sienne en bien.

Je me rappelle cet après midi comme si c'était hier. Attendez, je vais la conter dans les moindres détails. Assied toi, ami, et déploie tes oreilles.

Je me rappelle, donc. C'était après midi. Il faisait ensoleillé et paisible.

C'était avant la rentrée des classes, selon le nom donné à ce temps par les Hommes. Cela consiste à reprendre le travail après la période de repos de l'été.

Je sais immédiatement l'instant signant la fin de ces vacances en raison des passages important d'enfants dans mon espace.

J'espérais, invariablement, être adopté dans ces cas. Mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Mon prix était trop élevé, je pense. Et, cependant, j'ai le panache splendide. La première et dernière de mon espèce à être entrée récemment dans ce magasin. Noir et blanche, on me dit exceptionnellement belle. Et, j'ai l'intelligence digne des sorciers.

Je pensais être capable de devenir très bonne dans l'art de porter les lettres de mon propriétaire. (L'avenir m'a donné raison à ce propos).

Mais, même alors, mon maintien, ma classe et mes compétences n'étaient pas assez. Cela ne compensait pas mon prix.

A présent, la raison me semble différente. Je crois, à présent, mon destin lié à mon maitre.

Je ne regrette pas l'attente, en vérité.

Bref, cet après midi là, je ne m'attendais pas à être acheté. Je n'avais pas cet espoir. Je n'avais pas redressé la tête à l'entrée des personnes. Ni à l'animation très sonore de la propriétaire. Cependant, j'avais été impatiente de savoir la raison des secondes s'éternisant. Jamais personne n'avait mis tant de temps à choisir l'animal de compagnie rêvé.

Mon regard ambré s'était d'abord dirigé vers le comptoir. Là bas, le demi-géant, Hagrid, attendait. Je le connaissais bien. Il venait parfois. Mon regard dévia vers l'enfant, faisant l'objet de ces soins exceptionnels.

Je ne le savais pas, alors, mais il s'agissait de mon maitre. Il s'agissait d'Harry. Il était, alors, d'après moi, ordinaire. L'enfant n'avait rien de distinctif.

Comme je me trompais.

Il était différent de ses semblables.

Il ne m'avait pas pris longtemps afin de le savoir.

J'avais observé le gamin serpenter entre les cages, avec dédain. Le dédain, cependant, était mort rapidement. Le garçon avec ces poils noirs indomptés et avec les iris verts s'était arrêté devant ma cage avec émerveillement. Je m'étais pétrifiée à cette attention improbable.

J'étais la première !

J'avais été la première à l'intéresser. Il n'avait pas regardé les différentes bêtes comme cela.

Le demi géant, Hagrid, avait noté l'attrait d'Harry. Il avait posé la main amicalement contre la tête d'Harry et demandé si c'était moi son présent. Harry avait viré vermillon mais il avait hoché la tête en silence. Mais c'était énorme, selon moi. J'avais l'ami dont je rêvais. Le maitre dont j'attendais l'arrivée.

J'avais compris énormément après mon achat. Je savais être le premier vrai don d'Harry. Je savais être son familier et son amie.

Mais, je n'avais pas pris conscience de mon importance à la réception de mon nom, simplement. Harry avait considérablement cherché le nom idéal. Il avait pris en considération l'importance de mon appellation et prit le temps de chercher le nom me correspondant avec harmonie. Il avait regardé le reste de son après midi son livre d'histoire.

Et, enfin, il l'avait choisi. Hedwige. Le nom idéal, certes. Car, il m'avait traité avec respect et je l'avais davantage aimé.

Je m'étais fait la promesse d'être le familier idéal.

Et, j'espère avoir réalisé ma promesse.


	6. Chaptitre 6: Firenze

_**Firenze **_

Mars était haute et parfaitement visible dans le ciel cette nuit là. Un bien mauvais présage. Un temps de violence allait venir. Un combat, une guerre. Tout le troupeau en était un peu perturbé. Les présages disaient que la violence toucherait beaucoup de personnes, beaucoup de races. Cette violence dépasserait les humains, les étoiles le disaient.

Ce qui se passait dans cette forêt allait dans ce sens. Ce qui se passait dans le domaine de Poudlard abondait dans ce sens.

Je tapais doucement la terre de mon sabot, nerveux. Je regardais, encore une fois, le ciel. L'arrivée soudaine de Bane, l'étalon alpha du troupeau me tira de mes réflexions. Il ma salua d'une légère inclination de la tête.

« Hagrid est dans la forêt avec quelques poulains. Le jeune Potter est l'un des poulains. »

Je me tendis immédiatement.

Mes congénères et moi-même, comme toutes les autres créatures pensantes du monde magique, connaissions l'exploit, la renommée de ce jeune poulain alors qu'il venait de naitre ou presque. Le jeune poulain avait repoussé les ténèbres les plus sombres, la plus noire des magies. Ce jeune poulain avait apporté la paix dans le monde magique. Il avait ramené l'espoir dans ce même monde.

Mes congénères semblaient avoir oublié ce qu'avait accompli le jeune Potter. Ce qu'il avait apporté au monde. Ils semblaient avoir oublié ce que nous avions lu dans les cieux, une décennie plus tôt. Ce destin exceptionnel qui attendait Potter. Un destin semé d'épreuves si lié à celui du monde magique que cela en était terrifiant.

Mais, moi, je n'avais pas oublié cette lecture. Je me souvenais et je savais que ce poulain encore jeune et innocent devait encore être protégé. La place de ce poulain en particulier n'était pas ici. Certainement pas avec l'être noir qui parcourait la forêt.

« Ce poulain ne devrait pas être ici. »

J'esquissais un mouvement pour rejoindre Hagrid et les élèves de Dumbledore mais Bane m'arrêta avant que j'eu l'occasion de faire un pas en avant. Apparemment mes attentions étaient claires pour le vieux Banes.

« Tu ne feras rien, Firenze. Nous ne nous mêlons pas aux histoires des humains. »

Je me dégageais sans répondre et me dirigeais dans la direction de la clairière où notre troupeau s'était installé pour la nuit. Du moins, j'en donnais l'impression. Au lieu de cela, je me dirigeais vers le son distinctif d'humains qui se déplaçaient dans la forêt sombre.

Pour des créatures telles que nous, centaures, qui sommes attentifs à notre environnement et au temps qui passe, les humains sont facilement repérables, même à des lieux de distance. Et, les poulains le sont d'autant plus.

Ce fut, bien entendu, le cas pour ces deux jeunes et le chien. Je les entendis de loin et les repérais, ainsi, de loin. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Effectivement, j'arrivais à temps pour voir la scène

Je vis l'humain blond et le chien prendre la fuite en découvrant la scène infamante qui s'offrit à leurs jeunes regards. L'autre poulain ne bougea pas, sans doute trop apeuré, jusqu'à ce que le monstre qui avait tué les licornes se redresse.

Là, le jeune Potter recula, comme terrassé par la douleur. Alors, je sus que le garçon ne s'en sortirait pas sans aide. S'il je n'agissais pas, le jeune mourrais. Or, les étoiles étaient claires. Je m'en rappelais. Cet humain était trop important pour mourir maintenant. Je me décidais à défendre cet humain. Je me précipitais donc et, par bonheur, la créature n'entra pas dans le combat. Elle partit, laissant derrière elle le jeune tremblant. Après avoir vérifié le jeune, je pliais les pattes pour l'inviter à monter.

Il était évident que l'on me surveillait car Bane et Ronan surgirent, furieux, que je fasse ce geste. Que j'aide le fils Potter. Leur discourt était parfaitement clair mais je n'en tins pas compte.

Je courrais loin d'eux et aux questions du jeune Potter, je décidais de l'avertir du danger. De le pousser à la prudence. Je fus à peine surpris de découvrir, d'apprendre que le garçon avait eu connaissance de la pierre philosophale que son directeur avait caché dans l'école. L'esprit de ce jeune était vif et ouvert.

Les étoiles ne s'étaient certainement pas trompées.

Ce garçon, ce Potter, aurait un grand destin.


End file.
